


Best Birthday Ever

by SapphiraIce



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wanted to write something for the birthday boy, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, ignore the post date, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraIce/pseuds/SapphiraIce
Summary: As the certified Best Boyfriend Ever (TM), Ittoki Otoya deserved the Best Birthday Ever (TM). You are about to give him exactly that.AKA: I am soft for this boy in only the best ways and I may be incapable of doing anything well but dangit I'm doing it anyway.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for over five years please have mercy I'm tired from a job I hate and I just want to love my boy. I did my best to make the reader POV as gender neutral as possible because we all know how much anyone who isn't cis female gets shafted (I will forever hold the time Reiji said "my boys" in Shining Live deep within my heart). That being said: Despite how little I care about how my own gender is defined, I am most used to being addressed and identified as a cis female, and will no doubt manage to mess something up. Feel free to let me know in a calm and mature manner and I'll fix it if possible.  
> Also my laptop died a couple weeks ago, taking everything on my hard drive with it, so this is on mobile. I don't know how mobile affects AO3 but we're about to find out. I already miss my keyboard.

Your woke on your own, mind rising from a tranquil and dreamless sleep to a warm reality. You were snuggled up against Otoya's chest, his arms wrapped tight around you. Next to him and under the blankets of his bed had you pleasantly warm without feeling too overheated. It was a rare day for the both of you to have your schedules lined up; rarer still, Otoya’s birthday wasn’t booked with PR events.  
You opened your eyes and gazed at your boyfriend’s peacefully sleeping face. Seeing him had you determined to make this day his best birthday ever, at least until next year. The first order of a great birthday is sleeping in, you decided. It may have been an excuse to just lay in bed with nothing to do except admire Otoya’s face while he slept for not the first time. From his messy red hair, to his sun-kissed skin, even to the tilt of his nose, as far as you were concerned, he was perfect. The more you looked, the more your chest filled with a love so hard to contain your throat constricted with emotion.  
So preoccupied were you with admiring each and every part of Otoya you could see, you didn’t notice he’d opened his eyes until you caught sight of his mouth tilting up into an embarrassed grin. “Best birthday ever,” Otoya rasped, voice sleepy and barely audible.  
You stuck your bottom lip out in a joking pout. “We’re still in bed, you can’t say it’s the best ever if it’s only just started!”  
Otoya broke eye contact with you to look off in a random direction while his cheeks colored pink. He was still smiling, but it had turned somewhat sheepish. “Wakimg up next to you feels like a dream come true. This is all I need to have the perfect day.”  
It was your turn to blush, your cheeks warming up as you pressed your face into his shoulder to hide it. “Smooth talker,” you mumbled into his pajama shirt.  
“Smooth? I was just saying how I feel.”  
A small whine escaped your throat. “That makes it worse!” You smushed your face further into his shoulder, shaking your head a few times for good measure. Otoya’s honesty somehow managed to have a more compelling effect than even the most well-contrived flirtation. “Come on, Casanova, let’s get your birthday started.”  
One short, laughter filled breakfast later, you and Otoya found yourselves boarding a bullet train.  
“I’ve never been on one of these,” Otoya said as you found a spot with two open seats next to each other.  
“Really? Aren’t you traveling all over Japan for work?”  
Otoya nodded, his eyes glued to the window where the scenery was beginning to travel past increasingly faster. “Yeah, but we use buses to handle all the equipment or planes if it’s not going to be for a concert.” His eyes suddenly widened and he practically leapt forward to press his face against the window. “Whoah, we're going so fast!”  
Past the reflection of your boyfriend’s squished face, buildings had begun to blur and meld together now that the train had reached top speed. You could feel the momentum in the pit of your stomach, the sensation of movement, but the bullet train's speed had increased so smoothly you only noticed now that Otoya had pointed it out.  
“Should we play eye spy?” You suggested. The two of you were set for an hour long ride.  
“I think everything is moving by too fast for us to have enough time to guess.” Otoya frowned, looking around what he could see of the train car. “I spy something… green.”  
Countless games of eye spy, several games of janken, and one extremely competitive alphabet game later, you finally arrived at your destination – a small strawberry picking farm just outside the city. The strawberry picking season was almost over, but you’d managed to get a couple admission tickets to pick some of the last strawberries of the year.  
As you walked through the lanes, you noticed that Otoya tended to reach for the highest strawberries in the tiers of garden walls. When you asked him about it, he replied, “There are a bunch of families here too. I don’t want to take any strawberries that the kids could reach instead.”  
“How sweet,” you cooed, placing your hand over the one of his that was carrying your shared bucket.  
Otoya gasped, dropping a strawberry he’d just grabbed. “Oops!” His head rotated between the strawberry he’d dropped to the sight of your hand on his several times before he reached down and picked up the strawberry. “…Think this is still good to eat? I feel kinda bad for dropping it."

You made a face. "Please don't."  
He laughed, then stretched up to hide the fallen strawberry in the leaves as far out of sight as possible. "There, I don't think anyone will find it in here."  
"...You probably should've just left it on the ground."  
"...Oh." Otoya scratched his neck. "I think you're right."  
"As usual," you teased, dragging him to a bench a few steps away. "Come on, let's try some of these!" Without waiting for a reply, you reached into the bucket and took out one of the smaller varieties of strawberries and held it up to Otoya's lips.  
Otoya's cheeks turned a brilliant scarlet, and he slowly opened his mouth, eyes trained on your own. Suddenly the warmth of the midday sun seemed to increase a few degrees. You carefully placed the tip of the strawberry on his tongue, heart beating a mile a minute in your chest. He delicately bit into the strawberry, and when his lips touched your fingers you felt your nerves light up and carry the sensation up your arm and down your spine.  
This was neither the time nor the place, however, and you forced yourself to look away into your bag where you'd stored a complimentary bottle of condensed milk you'd been given when you arrived. "We should try this."  
"The strawberry I just ate was already super sweet. You should try it without the milk first." Otoya reached into the bucket and returned with a strawberry that was noticeably larger than the one you'd fed him. He bit into it, but before he'd even begun chewing, he paused and stared down at the strawberry in his hand. "Maybe this one could use some milk I guess."  
"The worker who gave this to us said it was for the big ones since they're not as sweet, remember?" You shook the bottle a bit before opening it up.  
"Oh yeah!" Otoya's face lit up and he held out the remainder of the strawberry to you. "Ready!"  
"Otoya that's gonna get all over if I pour it on!"  
"Just put a tiny bit in the middle! I can't do it, what if I pour too much?" Otoya wiggled the strawberry encouragingly.  
You sighed. "Okay, but when this gets all over, you really will have to eat it off the ground.  
Ever so carefully, you tipped the bottle over the strawberry. To keep the damage to a minimum, you wanted to pour as little out at once as possible. As it turned out, you needn't have worried. The milk was condensed, and had a thick enough consistency that when you had finished pouring, Otoya popped it in his mouth and ate without spilling anything. He grinned wide, as close as your boyfriend could get to actually being smug.  
"I forgot this was condensed milk."  
Otoya laughed. "What did you think it was?"  
"I-I don't know! Regular milk with some kind of sweetener in it?"  
"Like coffee sweetener in some cafes?"  
"Maybe!"  
Otoya made a face. "I don't think that would taste good in milk or on strawberries."  
"I wasn't thinking that far ahead," you muttered.  
Otoya grabbed a small strawberry from the bucket and held it up to you as a peace offering. You leaned forward so he could feed you the way you had fed him earlier, and although Otoya's face reddened again, he obligingly reached up to make it easier for you. It really was sweet and soft in a way that reminded you of a candy.  
The rest of your time at the strawberry farm was spent relaxing, taking the occasional bite of a berry between catching up on your lives and just joking around. It felt so good just to be near him again after all the time he had to spend doing all sorts of things in the entertainment industry. You could never begrudge Otoya for working so hard at something he loved but moments like these felt so rare that you couldn't help but bask in them whenever they came.  
Once you'd had your fill of strawberries (and packed the remainder away to enjoy later), it was time to catch a train back to the city for the next event of Otoya's birthday. Specifically, you had decided to visit a petting zoo and indulge Otoya's love of chickens.  
Many of the chickens seemed to either accept him as one of their own or consider him a walking, talking perch. Roosters would crow from his shoulders; the fluffy little chicks would follow him around like a mother hen. You, however, had less luck. You might not have been walking away from a rooster, but he saw your back turned and ran at you with his wings flapping rapidly. You laughed about it with Otoya, but only after you'd dashed out of the chicken exhibit into the safety of the observation area.  
For dinner you surprised Otoya with a reservation at a popular curry restaurant. Normally the lines were two hours long, but a couple months ago you'd called and asked a favor of the owner. You weren't above bribing with an autograph of the owner's favorite member of STARISH just to make sure your boyfriend got his favorite dish.  
...You also weren't above ordering a dish with chicken and egg as revenge against the rooster at the petting zoo.  
After your meal, the time had finally come. Your last stop on your mission to give Otoya the Best Birthday Ever(TM). After a long drive, you arrived at the park at sunset. Light reflected off the sakura blossoms hanging from the trees and dispersed onto the surroundings, coloring it in hues of flaming scarlet. The two of you walked side by side through the forest of flowers until you found a place free of other guests to set down the blanket you'd brought.  
"How'd you hear about nighttime sakura viewing?" Otoya asked as he sat down.  
"Internet," you replied simply. You'd actually scoured the internet for ideas, but he didn't exactly need to know that.  
It didn't take long for the sun to finish setting, and one by one, the special viewing lights the park officials had set up began to turn on. Tiny lamps hanging from the trees turned on and cast golden glows upon the flowers. Strings of lights were wrapped around the tree trunks, and in the nearby river little lights floated along to highlight the blossoms that the breeze carried. The full moon added a sense of magic, and you huddled closer to Otoya as you took it all in.  
Neither of you spoke, choosing instead to enjoy each other's warmth and the surrounding scenery. Over the next hour, your legs became intertwined with his, and you shifted even closer to lay your head on his shoulder. The peace from the surroundings was beginning to lull you to sleep when Otoya leaned down and whispered, "I told you this was the best birthday ever."


End file.
